Modern building code dictates that every habitable bedroom in a dwelling must have an egress window. While the primarily objective is to allow occupants of the dwelling to escape in the event of an emergency, it also creates an access point for emergency workers to easily enter the dwelling. Furthermore, a window improves the quality of living by providing ample sunlight and ventilation in the basement living areas.
As dwellings have expanded and basements have become more prevalent, homebuilders are incorporating more basement bedrooms into their designs. To maximize subsurface living space while also conforming to the building code, builders must include basement windows. Consequently, window wells must be constructed around the windows to create an opening and retain the surrounding soil.
Although the need for window wells is predicated on building safety, their presence also creates an inherent safety and security hazard. First, in essence a window well is an exposed “well” that an individual can fall into. This safety concern is of particular relevance for small children. Second, window wells and subsurface windows create an easy and relatively concealed access point for intruders to enter the dwelling.